1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for managing real estate titles and permissions. More particularly, it relates to an encryption system for incorporating the metes-and-bounds legal title of real property into a separate estate and title system for the ownership and control of titles and permissions relating to real estate, and providing a platform and marketplace for facilitating creation and transfer of said titles and permissions as well as providing compensation and reimbursement for utilization of said titles and permissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current real estate ownership and the title to real property has as its basis metes and bounds or area. The title of real estate is customarily insured when it is purchased. In certain jurisdictions, there is a separate “mineral” estate that can be sold or leased separately from the surface estate. In oil and gas exploration, it is customary to lease minerals from different owners than those who own the surface of the land. It is also possible to lease or purchase the mineral rights to different strata for certain formations at certain depths. These different “strata” may have different intrinsic market values and hence may be segmented as such for marketing purposes.
Today in technology, the widespread personal possession of mobile computing devices and their near-constant connectivity with data and telecommunications networks, coupled with very accurate GPS and network triangulation location calculators have created a critical problem for owners of real estate. As an example, a retail mall generally is a business where the owner of the “real estate” (landlord) rents space to store owners who sell to goods to customers who physically come to shop. These retail businesses count on the landlord of the mall to provide the necessary conditions for shopping. Some of these include the provision of heating and air conditioning, security services, ample parking and a varied selection of stores for shoppers to choose from. The landlord depends upon the shoppers to purchase from the merchants and the merchants to therefore be successful and able to pay their rent. Concerts, tradeshows, and sporting events are additional examples where the real estate and its owner are the basis behind the commerce within the metes and bounds as set forth in title and “owned.” Systems and methods are therefore needed which provide for controlling the permissions and titles surrounding, inter alia, the virtual rights in these spaces.
Exemplary U.S. patent documents in the prior art include:
US Pub. No. 2002/0035432 for “Method and system for spatially indexing land” by Kubica, filed Jun. 8, 2001 and published May 31, 2007, describes a method of spatially indexing land by selecting a parcel (100) of land and extending its boundaries (110) to include a portion of adjacent streets (125) and alleys (122) to define a cell (150). A unique identifier is assigned to the cell as well as a reference point (170) within the cell (150). The reference point has a known location in a global referencing system. An internet address is assigned to the cell which identifies its location, such as the location of the reference point within the cell. This information and other data associated with the cell is then stored in an OX Spatial Index database and includes the street address for the cell and other relevant information such as owner, what type building if any is on the property, location of utility lines, etc. A Spatial Internet Address which includes the geographic location of the cell is assigned for each cell and this information is also stored in the index. The index thereby created can be used for various applications such as determining a user's location and locating geographically relevant information by searching the index and connecting to websites associated with the user's vicinity.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0148294 for “Method of managing property development” by Wilkie, filed Mar. 4, 2002 and published Jul. 29, 2004 describes a computerised method for developing real property a land owner, builder, end buyers and a development manager are given participatory roles in the development process wherein returns produced by the development of land and realisation of development rights attaching to land are accesible to the land owner and other profit participants; realisation is not limited to receipt of a return on the land value only through the disposition of the land to a developer, and wherein the development can be carried out on a computer generated model of the land together with any improvements thereon and official titles to the real property can be issued by relevant authorities and a financial settlement able to occur on the titles prior to commencing and or completing any civil works or construction on the land.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,510,190 for “Securitized-real-property-related asset system” by Graff, filed Dec. 29, 2010 and issued Aug. 13, 2013 describes that illustratively, there can be a securitization system that is comprised of a computer or computers using a network, and a process, for the conversion of assets into marketable securities. In one embodiment, the securitization system includes a distribution system to distribute at least some of the marketable securities generated by the securitization system to one or more buyers. The process may utilize a new definition of securitization that expands the universe of securitizable assets, the universe of asset securitization methodologies, and the respective universes of securities and investment assets that can be designed and generated thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,578 for “Systems and methods for using unmanned aerial vehicles” by Hopkins III, filed Aug. 26, 2011 and issued Jan. 1, 2013 describes systems and methods to process overhead imagery received from overhead image sources are described herein. Examples include accessing an aerial image including a property, determining an owner of the property, determining whether the owner of the property is eligible to be a member of a financial institution, determining whether the owner of the property has property insurance with the financial institution for the property type of the property in the aerial image, and presenting an offer for insurance to insure the property in the aerial image when the owner is determined to be eligible for the financial institution and does not already have insurance with the financial institution. Examples include accessing an aerial image of properties, determining damage estimates, and reserving resources to repair the properties based on the damage estimates. Examples include receiving information describing property damage, determining a cause, and based on the cause, conditionally deploying a unmanned aerial vehicle to perform insurance adjustment activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,285,628 for “Securitized pool of personal-small-aircraft mortgages system” by Graff, filed Jul. 6, 2007 and issued Oct. 9, 2012 describes that illustratively, there can be a securitization system that is comprised of a computer or computers using a network, and a process, for the conversion of assets into marketable securities. In one embodiment, the securitization system includes a distribution system to distribute at least some of the marketable securities generated by the securitization system to one or more buyers. The process may utilize a new definition of securitization that expands the universe of securitizable assets, the universe of asset securitization methodologies, and the universe of securities that can be designed and generated thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,103,567 for “Securitized reusable personal asset system” by Graff, filed Jul. 6, 2007 and issued Jan. 24, 2012 describes that illustratively, there can be a securitization system that is comprised of a computer or computers using a network, and a process, for the conversion of assets into marketable securities. In one embodiment, the securitization system includes a distribution system to distribute at least some of the marketable securities generated by the securitization system to one or more buyers. The process may utilize a new definition of securitization that expands the universe of securitizable assets, the universe of asset securitization methodologies, and the universe of securities that can be designed and generated thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,416 for “Securitized real-property-related asset system” by Graff, filed Jul. 6, 2007 and issued Jan. 4, 2011 describes that illustratively, there can be a securitization system that is comprised of a computer or computers using a network, and a process, for the conversion of assets into marketable securities. In one embodiment, the securitization system includes a distribution system to distribute at least some of the marketable securities generated by the securitization system to one or more buyers. The process may utilize a new definition of securitization that expands the universe of securitizable assets, the universe of asset securitization methodologies, and the universe of securities that can be designed and generated thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,207 for “Location information sharing system and method for conveying location information based on user authorization” by Diem, filed Jul. 17, 2012 and issued Jul. 23, 2013 describes an improved system and method for defining an event based upon an object location and a user-defined zone and managing the conveyance of object location event information among computing devices where object location events are defined in terms of a condition based upon a relationship between user-defined zone information and object location information. One or more location information sources are associated with an object to provide the object location information. One or more user-defined zones are defined on a map and one or more object location events are defined. The occurrence of an object location event produces object location event information that is conveyed to users based on user identification codes. Accessibility to object location information, zone information, and object location event information is based upon an object location information access code, a zone information access code, and an object location event information access code, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,717,166 for “System and method for conveying location information via a plurality of information-sharing environments” by Diem, filed Jul. 23, 2013 and issued May 6, 2014, describes an improved system and method for defining an event based upon an object location and a user-defined zone and managing the conveyance of object location event information among computing devices where object location events are defined in terms of a condition based upon a relationship between user-defined zone information and object location information. One or more location information sources are associated with an object to provide the object location information. One or more user-defined zones are defined on a map and one or more object location events are defined. The occurrence of an object location event produces object location event information that is conveyed to users based on user identification codes. Accessibility to object location information, zone information, and object location event information is based upon an object location information access code, a zone information access code, and an object location event information access code, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,071,931 for “Location tracking system with interfaces for setting group zones, events and alerts based on multiple levels of administrative privileges” by Diem, filed Feb. 12, 2015 and issued Jun. 30, 2015, describes an improved system and method for defining an event based upon an object location and a user-defined zone and managing the conveyance of object location event information among computing devices where object location events are defined in terms of a condition based upon a relationship between user-defined zone information and object location information. One or more location information sources are associated with an object to provide the object location information. One or more user-defined zones are defined on a map and one or more object location events are defined. The occurrence of an object location event produces object location event information that is conveyed to users based on user identification codes. Accessibility to object location information, zone information, and object location event information is based upon an object location information access code, a zone information access code, and an object location event information access code, respectively.
U.S. Pub. No. 20150087263 for “Methods and Apparatus for Promotions and Large Scale Games in Geo-Fenced Venues” by Branscomb, filed Sep. 24, 2014 and published Mar. 26, 2015, describes a method and apparatus for a system's customer to capture a user's contact information or location during an event uses an application for a personal electronic device that senses a jolt registered by the accelerometer of the device, and/or the user's location based on location sensors within the device. In response, the user receives any combination of text, picture(s), sound, or encrypted barcode, specified by the customer. A method for providing geo-referenced, selective control of wireless, processor-based devices (e.g., smartphones) uses an encrypted software master key that is at least initially assigned to the owner-of-record of real property. The master key functions to enable, disable, activate or otherwise control programs on or features of processor-based devices that are determined to be within the geographic boundaries of the real property. In certain embodiments, a system is linked to real property records to assign the master key to the owner of record.
U.S. Pub. No. 20140057648 for “Passive dynamic geofencing for mobile devices” by Lyman, filed Jul. 29, 2013 and published Feb. 27, 2014, describes systems and methods for passive dynamic geofencing on a mobile device are discussed. For example, a method for passive dynamic geofencing can include operations such as monitoring a first parent geofence and a first plurality of child geofences; detecting crossing a boundary of the first parent geofence into a second parent geofence; loading the second parent geofence and a second plurality of child geofences encompassed by the second parent geofence; and monitoring the second parent geofence and the second plurality of child geofences.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,588,818 for “Location-based broadcast messaging to mobile devices located in or entering into a defined geographic area” by Huang, filed Nov. 8, 2011 and issued Nov. 19, 2013, describes for a location-based broadcast messaging service, a broadcast server receives a broadcast request from a business application server. The broadcast request includes a message, at least one identifier for target mobile devices, and an identifier for a location. The broadcast server sends a location query including the identifier for the location to location agents associated with the target mobile devices. In response to receiving the location query, each location agent determines whether the location of the associated mobile device is within or otherwise satisfies a requirement related to the identified location. If the location of the device is within the identified location or satisfies the requirement, the location agent sends a query response to the broadcast server and receives, from the broadcast server, the message included in the broadcast request. The broadcast request can include a time-period identifier, such that the location agent determines the device location during the time-period.